bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons Tower Defense Ultimate
This page is incomplete! Info that currently says TBA will be added later by the page's creator! Bloons Tower Defense Ultimate (often shortened as "BTDU") is the Bloons TD game after Bloons TD 6. It is the seventh main Bloons TD game, the tenth Bloons TD game overall, the thirty-fourth Bloons game overall, and the intentionally final Bloons game. The game includes a lot of returning content as well as new content. It is intended to be the ultimate Bloons game, hence the title, as it adds many new features and brings back old ones such as tracks and towers. BTDU Lite Bloons Tower Defense Ultimate Lite is a seperate game from BTDU. It has some of the same features as BTDU, but due to the fact that it is free rather than $4.99 USD, there are exclusions. Excluded Features *Tier 6 Upgrades *Powers *Secret Bloons *Special Missions *Any round after Round 100 *Sandbox *Track Creator *Achievements *Online Features *Monkey Knowledge *Special Gamemodes (CHIMPS, Military Only, Deflation, etc.) *Heroes *Agents *Expert and Extreme Tracks *Adventure Mode *DLC/In-App Purchases Towers Tower Upgrades are not listed here, please visit this article for that info. All towers from BTD6 return, as well as some towers that were from older Bloons TD games. There are also new towers that are intended to be added. Main Towers Primary Military Magic Support Track Towers Heroes Powers *Super Monkey Storm *Monkey Boost *Thrive *Time Stop *Cash Drop *Banana Farmer *Pontoon *Metal Pontoon *Glue Trap *MOAB Mine *Camo Trap *Portable Lake Agents Agents are a returning feature from Bloons TD5, in which they were called "Special Agents". *'WIP' Bloons MOAB Class Bloons The original 5 MOAB Class Bloons return from BTD6, as well as 3 new ones. Some MOAB class bloons will also now have the regenerating effect that some bloons have. However, some of these are sandbox-exclusive. Pictures are to be made/added in the future. Secret Bloons "Secret" Bloons are bloons and MOABs that are very rare, and can usually only be seen under certain circumstances. These circumstances are normally very difficult to get to. Tracks Beginner Returning Tracks *Monkey Lane (BTD5) *Monkey Meadow (BTD6) *3 Times Around (BTD5) *Brick Wall (BTD5) *Sweet Tooth (BTD4) *Space Truckin' (BTD5) *Z Factor (BTD5) *Firecracker (BTD4) *Cubism (BTD6) *Town Center (BTD6) *In The Loop (BTD6) *Track 3 (BTD3) Renamed to Blue Factory in BTDU New Tracks TBA Intermediate Returning Tracks *Pool Table (BTD4) *Snake RIver (BTD5) *Bloon Circles (BTD5) *Jungle (BTD5) *Pyramids (BTD5) *Dockside (BTD5) *Ice Flow (BTD5) *Archipelago (BTD5) New Tracks TBA Advanced Returning Tracks *Inter-dimensional (BTD4) *DNA Test (BTD4) *Mount Magma (BTD5) *The Great Divide (BTD5) *Dune Sea (BTD5) *Another Brick (BTD6) New Tracks TBA Expert Returning Tracks *Triangle of Insanity (BTD4E) *Ouch (BTD6) *Dark Castle (BTD6) *Muddy Puddles (BTD6) *Clock (BTD5) *Drag Strip (BTD5) #Ouch is listed as Ouch because when I try to put the hashtag, the bullet turns into a number. New Tracks *Inferno Loop Extreme Returning Tracks *Main Street (BTD5) *Bloontonim Lab (BTD5) New Tracks TBA Online Multiplayer Co-Op Mode Co-Op mode returns from BTD5 and BTD6. 2-4 players can play together cooperatively and share space on the track. It is unlocked at level 15. Changes from BTD6 *Unlike BTD6, you can place your towers anywhere on the map, regardless of the track you're playing on. *Hero XP is no longer divded between players. *Unless the game is created via Quick Match, the first player of the game is considered a "host". Hosts can kick people from the game. **People can be kicked before or during the game. **When someone is being kicked, you can provide a reason. This reason is only visible to the host and the user who was kicked. *When a user leaves, disconnects, or is kicked, their cash is divded among the other players. *You can now leave co-op games and re-enter them later. However, rejoining them only lets you play by yourself. Battle Mode Battle mode works like Bloons TD Battles. However, it is not a seperate game. WIP. Track Prizes Cashed Earned on Tracks depending on Track, Difficulty, and Gamemode. Beginner *$40 on Very Easy **$5 if completed previously *$75 on Easy and anything unlocked upon completing Easy on that track **$15 if completed previously *$100 on Medium and anything unlocked upon completing Medium on that track **$25 if completed previously *$175 on Hard and anything unlocked upon completing Hard on that track **$40 if completed previously *$250 on Impoppable and anything unlocked upon completing Impoppable on that track **$50 if completed previously Intermediate *$80 on Very Easy **$10 if completed previously *$125 on Easy and anything unlocked upon completing Easy on that track **$20 if completed previously *$200 on Medium and anything unlocked upon completing Medium on that track **$45 if completed previously *$250 on Hard and anything unlocked upon completing Hard on that track **$60 if completed previously *$400 on Impoppable and anything unlocked upon completing Impoppable on that track **$80 if completed previously Advanced *$100 on Very Easy **$15 if completed previously *$200 on Easy and anything unlocked upon completing Easy on that track **$40 if completed previously *$350 on Medium and anything unlocked upon completing Medium on that track **$80 if completed previously *$450 on Hard and anything unlocked upon completing Hard on that track **$100 if completed previously *$550 on Impoppable and anything unlocked upon completing Impoppable on that track **$115 if completed previously Expert *$200 on Very Easy **$25 if completed previously *$300 on Easy and anything unlocked upon completing Easy on that track **$70 if completed previously *$475 on Medium and anything unlocked upon completing Medium on that track **$120 if completed previously *$600 on Hard and anything unlocked upon completing Hard on that track **$150 if completed previously *$800 on Impoppable and anything unlocked upon completing Impoppable on that track **$225 if completed previously Extreme *$450 and 50K XP on Easy **$100 and 5K XP if completed previously *$600 and 100K XP on Medium and anything unlocked upon completing Medium on that track **$150 and 10K if completed previously *$825 and 150K XP on Hard and anything unlocked upon completing Hard on that track **$250 and 15K XP if completed previously *$1000 and 200K XP on Impoppable and anything unlocked upon completing Impoppable on that track **$400 and 20K XP if completed previously Difficulties and Gamemodes No Matter the gamemode, starting cash is always $650, except for Deflation and Sandbox. You have $∞ in Sandbox. Very Easy Very Easy is a new difficulty, but has no extra gamemodes. It also is unplayable on Extreme tracks. All rounds stay the same, except for round 30. Round 30 adds a Small Blimp. This is the Small Blimp's only appearance in the game. *Starting Lives: 250 *Starting Round: 1 *Rounds: 30 *Bloon Speed: Slightly Slower than Easy Easy *Starting Lives: 200 *Starting Round: 1 *Rounds: 45 *Bloon Speed: Slower than Normal Primary Towers Only Only Primary Towers can be used in this mode. You must complete Easy mode on a track to unlock this mode for that track. No Primary Towers After beating a map with Primary Towers only, the tables turn, and you can use anything BUT Primary Towers. You must complete Primary Towers Only on a track to unlock this mode for that track. Deflation The game goes from rounds 31 to 60 and you start with $20000, unable to gain any more. You must complete Easy mode on a track to unlock this mode for that track. Medium *Starting Lives: 150 *Starting Round: 1 *Rounds: 60 *Bloon Speed: Normal Military Towers Only Only Military Towers can be used in this mode. You must complete Medium mode on a track to unlock this mode for that track. No Military Towers After beating a map with Military Towers only, the tables turn, and you can use anything BUT Military Towers. You must complete Military Towers Only on a track to unlock this mode for that track. Apopalypse Once you start, you cannot stop. There are no pauses in between rounds. You must complete Medium mode on a track to unlock this mode for that track. Reverse The map is reversed. Where the bloons normally go into is where they come from and vice versa. You must complete Apopalypse mode on a track to unlock this mode for that track. Hard *Starting Lives: 100 *Starting Round: 3 *Rounds: 80 *Bloon Speed: Faster than Normal Magic Towers Only Only Magic Towers can be used in this mode. You must complete Hard mode on a track to unlock this mode for that track. No Magic Towers After beating a map with Magic Towers only, the tables turn, and you can use anything BUT Magic Towers. You must complete Magic Towers Only on a track to unlock this mode for that track. Double HP MOABs All MOAB class bloons have double HP. You must complete No Magic Towers on a track to unlock this mode for that track. Alternate Bloons Rounds Stronger Bloons appear sooner than Standard Hard Mode. You must complete Hard mode on a track to unlock this mode for that track. Half Cash Any way of getting cash will give you half the amount of cash that standard hard mode gives you. You must complete Alternate Bloons Rounds on a track to unlock this mode for that track. Impoppable *Starting Lives: 1 *Starting Round: 5 *Rounds: 100 *Bloon Speed: Slightly faster than Hard Difficulty Ceramic Nightmare Ceramic Nightmare is a new gamemode in BTDU. Ceramics appear much sooner in addition to the bloons that are already a part of each round, and all ceramics have 250% health, with that number increasing slightly every round after round 40. You must complete Impoppable mode on a track to unlock this mode for that track. Fortified Nightmare Fortified Nightmare is another new gamemode in BTDU. In this gamemode, all Leads, Ceramics, and MOAB class bloons are fortified and MOABs and Ceramics have increased health. Ceramics have 250% health, with that number increasing slightly every round after round 40, and MOAB-Class Bloons have 150% health, with that number increasing slightly every round after round 50. CHIMPS CHIMPS is an acronym for No C'ontinues, '''H'earts Lost, 'I'ncome, 'M'onkey Knowledge, 'P'owers, or 'S'elling. You must complete Impoppable mode on a track to unlock this mode for that track. Sandbox *Starting Lives: ∞ *Starting Round: N/A *Rounds: N/A *Bloon Speed: Normal Monkey Knowledge TBA Special Missions WIP To Your DOOM Description Can you defend against one D.O.O.M. with only $200000? Mission Info 'Track: '''TBD '''Reward: '''TBD How to Unlock Get past round 125 on any track, difficulty, and gamemode and this mission will be playable in Special Missions. Objective You have 1 life and $200000 on round 125. Spend the money on towers and with the towers you get, destroy the D.O.O.M. More DOOM Description It's time to step it up. This time, get past a D.O.O.M........ FORTIFIED! Mission Info '''Track: '''TBD '''Reward: '''TBD How to Unlock Win the ''To Your DOOM Special Mission. Objective You have 1 life and $250000. Spend the money on towers and with the towers you get, destroy the Fortified D.O.O.M. Easy MOAB Preperation Description Starts out normal, but with more money, but the MOAB on round 40 will change EVERYTHING, so be ready... Mission Info 'Track: '''TBD '''Reward: '''TBD How to Unlock ''Mission is playable without having to do anything special to unlock it. Objective Survive 40 rounds, with cash and income multiplied by 1.5x the whole time (with bloons acting normal). However, the MOAB at the end has 150% speed and 350% health, compared to normal. ''More SMs to be added in the future'' Achievements ''Achievements in all platforms. However, on Steam, these will also count as Steam Achievements, on Google Play, they will count as Google Play Achievements, and on PS4, they will count as Trophies. ''WIP '''WIP Rounds Please visit this article for this info. Track Creator Players have the ability to build their own tracks in BTDU. Tracks can also be uploaded online and be played by others. Uploading a Track When you build a track, you cannot immediately upload it. You must verify that it is possible on at least Medium difficulty. This is to prevent spammy and impossible tracks being uploaded. After you do this, you are able to name your track. Featured Tracks Some custom tracks can be "featured". When a track is featured, it has been selected by Ninja Kiwi as a well-created track that can even give you Monkey Money rewards upon completing, depending on the track's difficulty. Adventure Mode Adventure Mode is very similar to BTD5's Odyssey Mode, where in which the player plays multiple tracks to get a large prize at the end. Also, similar to Odyssey, your lives cary over to the next track meaning your lives aren't set back to default when you start a new track. Lives do '''restart if you cancel or restart the adventure. However, unlike Odyssey, the player can customize their adventure and doing so will make the rewards vary. The track difficulties can be changed, but the tracks you play cannot. Customizations & Rewards Here are some tables of each reward with their possible customizations. Easy WIP Medium WIP Hard WIP Impoppable WIP Scrapped/Removed Ideas *Spike-O-Pult returning as a tower *Story Mode *Ads in BTDU Lite (Mobile) *Emergency Monkey Tower (Support Tower) DLC/In-App Purchases BTDU has '''DLC, or In-App Purchases'' ''as it is called on some devices. These are various different things for the game that cost real life money. Some DLC can alternatively be bought with Monkey Money. Here is some DLC content. Prices listed in USD. Monkey Money Monkey Money is purchasable. Insta-Monkey Packs Tracks In addition to the tracks in the game, there are also DLC "Track Packs", which include new tracks. Tower Skins TBA Other Game Settings Language BTDU is available in many languages. The game is available and titled in the following languages: *Arabic *Bulgarian *Chinese *Czech *Danish *Dutch *English *Finnish *French *German *Greek *Hebrew *Hindi *Hungarian *Irish *Italian *Japanese *Korean *Latin *Polish *Portuguese *Russian *Spanish *Swedish *Thai *Turkish Account/Profile Like in BTD6, you can sync your data throughout devices. In your account, you can upload and load cloud data. You can also connect your NK profile to: *Steam *Twitch *Facebook *Email *Google Play Trivia *Tar Pits is the only extreme map from BTD5 that is not in this game Category:Games